Always There
by gr8street
Summary: Takes place after One of Our Own. Who is there to comfort Eric as he stands by Marisol's grave? A songfic set to Amber Pacific's Gone So Young


**A/N:** I don't own CSI:Miami or anything like that. The song "Gone So Young" is performed by Amber Pacific, one of my favorite bands and they have full ownership of the song, not me. This is my first attempt at an Eric/Calleigh story and it's another one-shot like my other CSI fics. The story takes place after "_One of Our Own_" and contains spoilers for both "_Rampage_" and "_One of Our Own_", so if you didn't see those episodes yet, you might want to see those episodes before reading this. Please read and review. Thanks.

Eric Delko stood in front of his older sister Marisol's grave. Even though she had won her battle with cancer, the cancer had still came back to haunt her in the end. Because of the marijuana she needed during her cancer treatment, the damn bastards were able to identify her as someone important to both him and Horatio. As he stared at the name on the tombstone, Eric began to think about the times he had spent with Marisol. She was the sister who always watched out for him, made sure he did everything right. When he was in trouble, Marisol was the one who often did her best to get him out of trouble. Now when she needed him, he had failed her. Eric felt tears in his eyes but he held them back.

_I never dreamt it'd be this way  
I lost any chance for me to say  
To say that I miss you, say that I love you  
Will someone please tell me I'm okay  
I wasn't prepared for what's to come  
A life made of memories gone so young  
And now I'm regretting all I've done _

Meanwhile Calleigh Duquesne stood a few feet away from Eric. Horatio had told everyone to go home after he came back to the lab from the graveyard. The truth was, nobody really felt like working anyway after the FBI got involved with the lab and the death of Marisol. She knew Marisol's death had hit Eric hard but he wasn't showing any emotion. Now, it seemed like he was in pain and Calleigh wanted to go over and comfort him but she also feared her emotions might take over. While helping him process the balcony where a shooter had shot him and Marisol, she began to notice how handsome he was. She had immediately fallen in love with him. While she kept thinking about Eric, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Calleigh, what are you doing here?" Eric asked, walking over to her.

"Oh Eric, uh Horatio gave everyone the day off so I wanted to see how you're holding up after all these tragic events," she said.

"I'm fine Cal, don't worry about me," he said.

"Eric, it's not easy to go through all this," she said softly.

"I really don't know what to say anymore Cal. Even if the bastard responsible for this ends up dead, Marisol is still going to be dead. There's nothing that's going to bring Marisol back. All I have to think about now is what else is there. Why should I be here living when everything else I love is gone," he said sadly.

"Eric, don't say that," she said, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Why Calleigh? First it was my parents, then Speed then Marisol. I don't have any children, I don't even have a girlfriend or a wife. What else is there?" he asked.

"There's still a lot to live for Eric," she said, finally deciding to make her move. "Eric, I love you and I don't want to see you dead just yet," she whispered.

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
And if I should fall, I know your waiting  
And if I should call, I know your there  
If ever you cry just know  
I'm in your heart tonight... _

Eric was stunned when he heard Calleigh say she loved him. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. Ever since Calleigh's boyfriend Hagen killed himself, he had been in love with her. He liked the way her hair was and there was something about her eyes that made him interested in her. "Cal, I love you too," he said.

"See Eric, you do have something to live for," she said, looking into her eyes.

"I guess you're right Cal," he said. Eric turned around and looked at Marisol's grave again. "Come on Cal, let's get out of here," he said, putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Cal, I have to get something off my chest right now," he said, stopping so he could get a better look at her. "What happens if I don't make it back from Brazil alive?" he whispered.

"Oh Eric, you shouldn't be thinking about that," she said.

"I know but it's something that's on the back of my mind. What happens then?" he asked.

Calleigh grabbed Eric's hand. "Eric, please. You have something to live for now. I love you," she said, kissing his cheek. "I know you're going to make it back from Brazil alive," she said.

"Will you be there waiting for me when I get back?" he asked.

"Of course I will Eric. Just promise me you'll return safely," she said.

"Cal, I will return safely. Then I'm going to find you once I return and tell you how me and Horatio got justice for Marisol," he said, hugging her.

"Eric, I'm going to look forward to the day you return," she said.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

_Three days later..._

Calleigh was looking at a bullet taken from a crime scene earlier that day. While looking at the bullet, she heard several loud cheers coming from the entrance of the lab. She stopped and walked out to see what the commotion was. Once she saw why everyone was cheering, her heart skipped a beat. Horatio and Eric had arrived back in the lab and apparently, they were telling everyone around them how they had killed that bastard Ruiz. Eric glanced up and his eyes met hers. She smiled at him and he returned her smile. Eric then found a way to get past all the lab techs, detectives and police officers who were surrounding him and Horatio.

"I assume you were able to get that bastard?" Calleigh asked.

"Hey Cal. Of course we got him. Me and Horatio were arguing over who should kill him then we decided what the hell and we each grabbed one of his arms and threw him into the Amazon after tying him down with rocks," Eric said, grabbing her hand with his. "Let's go some place more private," he whispered.

Calleigh giggled then followed Eric into the locker room. "So where were we," she said in a seductive voice, moving her hands all over Eric's body.

"I don't know, but there is something I want to do," he said, bringing his lips against her.

"Eric, stop that! What if someone walks in on us?" she asked, giggling a little.

"You think I give a crap if someone finds out?" he asked, kissing her again.

At that moment, Ryan walked into the locker room. He saw the scene in front of him and saw Eric and Calleigh break apart. "I guess this is a bad time. I'll come by later," he said, walking out of the locker room.

"See Eric? Look at what you're doing," she said.

"Fine but promise me we could do this later," he said.

"Eric, you know we can do this later on when you want to," she said.

"Hey Cal, wanna go see a movie then have dinner tonight when our shift is done?" he asked.

"Sure Eric. That sounds good," she said, going back to the lab so she could continue looking at the bullet she was working on before.

"Oh and Calleigh?" he asked.

"What is it Eric?" she asked, turning around.

"Thanks for being there for me," he whispered.

Calleigh smiled softly at him and walked over to him. "I'll always be there for you Eric," she said, kissing his cheek before walking out of the room.

_Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
I'm in your heart tonight  
I never thought that this could go  
And take me away from all I know  
And leave me to think I'm on my own  
But your love will take me, you were the one...  
...Who sat through nights  
You held me tight  
And made sure I'm okay  
And I thank you for the love you gave to me_

**A/N:** Okay, so that wasn't as much of a songfic as I expected. But hey, it's not about me. It's about you, the readers. What did all of you think?


End file.
